The Emerald Archer
by KingKronos
Summary: On the run from a crime she didn't commit, Shanolia of the Elves must race not only to prove her innocence, but to put an end to an age old war before it consumes everything she holds dear.


A loud scream echoed between the branches of Karu Forest, tearing me from my less than peaceful slumber. Before I even had time to register what had awoken me I was on my feet, bow in hand and quiver on my back, dashing over rocks and ducking around trees towards the origin of the piercing pleas for help. It wasn't long before I caught a glimpse of orange light between the branches, the repugnant smell of smoke invading my nostrils. Something was on fire, and close.

I pulled an arrow from the quiver slung over my shoulder and nocked it smoothly, years of experience guiding the motion as well as my urge to find whoever was in need of rescue. With quick, silent strides I practically flew through the burning remains of a Giant camp in search of the perpetrators I knew to be my own people; Elves.

It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice speaking in what was undoubtedly the human tongue, though an Elven accent was clearly present. It had been years since I'd heard this voice but you never forget a man who made your life a living hell; Maike.

I let the arrow fly, catching the hand guard of Maike's sword with accuracy only an Elf could manage, knocking it to the ground as he lifted it to strike down the Giant at his feet. In the moment of confusion the Giant stood quickly and drove his shoulder into the older Elf's midsection, knocking him off balance before reaching for the sword. To solve this problem I placed one more arrow between the Giant's hand and the sword handle. This managed to get my point across, as the Giant simply stood with his back against a tree nearby, keeping an eye on Maike, who had recovered and backed against another tree, while simultaneously searching for the source of the mystical archer.

Slinging the bow over my shoulder and sliding the sword from the sheath on my hip, my shield ever present on my left forearm, I stepped from the shadows and lowered my hood, revealing choppy emerald green hair, parted so as to cover my blind left eye, my other eye as orange as the fire that raged around us. My skin, though usually as pale as snow that glistens in the moonlight, was grey and dirty, marred by the evidence of my years in the wild. My pointy ears, the proof of my Elven blood, barely poking from the unkempt mess of hair atop my head.

My attire, which consisted of a purple top with straps at the back of my neck as well as boots with straps lacing up to my mid thigh, would've been considered very pretty by the people in my home town of Filia had I not been covered head to toe in grime and filth.

"Shanolia, it's nice to see you after all these years. Lady Castanea has put quite the price on your head." Maike mused, taking a step towards his fallen weapon. In a split second I had my bow drawn once more, an arrow nocked and aimed for his heart.

"Take one more step and that price will be even higher. I won't hesitate to bury you." He knew from years of raising me as a child that I wouldn't make such a bold claim if I hadn't intended to act on it, and that if I did choose to act on it, by Nao I wouldn't miss.

"I believe our Lady would come searching herself if she found out that you just interfered with the execution of a Giant in our own forest. After all, this man is trespassing."

"Trespassing is not punishable by death, or have the rules changed that much since I left?"

"My dear girl, we are at war. I hardly believe I'd get more than a slap on the wrist if a marauding Giant were to turn up dead at my hands. Why don't you run along back to Filia, Meles misses you quite a bit."

"I've no intention of ever returning to Filia. I'll be dead and gone before I'm proven innocent."

"If you didn't commit those crimes, then why did you run? That only makes you look more guilty."

"Fechendé, Maike! You and I both know that you were the one who stole those gems. I was just your scapegoat."

"That is your side of the story and, along with you, it dies tonight!" Maike outstretched his hand, the amethyst imbued sword flying into his hand as I let my arrow fly. I saw the Giant flinch, raising his hand in an attempt to shield his eyes from the spray of blood. With a loud 'thud', Maike's lifeless body hit the ground, a single arrow piercing his heart.

I lowered my bow and coughed loudly. Throughout our exchange the fire had continued to rage and while the Giant may not have been able to understand a word of it, he could definitely understand my hacking and gasping for clean air. With a grunt, he lifted me over his shoulder and took off, opposite the direction of my camp.

When I came to, I was alone. To my surprise, the Giant hasn't stayed by my side to make sure I was alright. I suppose it was too dangerous for him to stay in Karu Forest with the Elven guard most likely on the hunt for Maike. With any luck, his body was cremated in the fire.

I rose, my body aching all over as I took inventory; twelve arrows, about a pound of preserved meat, some berries, and half a canteen of fresh water. There was more back at my camp, but there was no telling how far that was, or if anything would still be there by the time I found it again. With a deep sigh, I came to a final conclusion; I'd need to stop by a village.

It took about an hour of aimless walking before I was able to find a landmark I could use to find civilization and with the snow coming down hard, I needed to find it soon. After about another two hours I stumbled through the door of a bar in the Giant village of Vales, taking a seat in one of the many stools looking the bar counter.

"You're new around here. Can I get you anything to eat? You look like you're starving."

"No thank you, I just need a drink. Something alcoholic, if you have it." I replied with a thick Elven accent, despite my best effort at hiding it.

"I'm a Milletian, damn it! Just bring me a drink!" I hadn't meant to raise my voice at the poor waitress, but the stress of the last few days was beginning to set in. Poor girl dropped her notepad with a squeak and a quiet 'Right away!' before running off. Sighing, I leaned back in the stool to the point I almost fell backwards. I steadied myself as another voice spoke from behind me.

"It's dangerous to go around announcing to everyone that you're a Milletian. Last fellow who did that got the privilege of getting his throat sliced out in the streets of Dunbarton." I turned, peering with my one good eye around the fabric of my hood, where a familiar face greeted me. "Mind if I join you?" He gestured to the stool beside me. I shook my head and he sat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question, I live here. What brought you from Karu Forest all the way to the capital of the Giants in the middle of a bloody war?" He was right, of course. I had no business in Vales, but I was starving and it was the closest hub of civilization. I mentally cursed myself for rejecting the offer of food moments ago.

"I was passing by, figured I'd stop for a drink. Nobody seems too hostile towards me, even though I'm clearly no Giant."

"With your hood, you look human. And you speak the human tongue. Your accent could be chalked up to your being in Iria for some time. Only reason I can see for you still being alive after this long."

"Garrot, what have I told you about bringing Elves into our bars?" My Giant friend straightened out like he'd been stabbed with something electrical, turning to face the new voice off to our left. I merely turned my head, silently wondering what was taking the waitress so long with my drink.

My wondering ceased when I saw the waitress standing beside another Giant clad in iron armour with a sword strung to his right hip. Garrot stood, now towering over me as I remained seated.

"Any quarrel we have with the Elves should not be taken out on her. She saved my life in Karu, and for that I owe her. On my honour, I promise she will cause no trouble."

"You're honour means little to me, Garrot. What were you doing in Karu to begin with?"

"On my life, then. She will be my responsibility as long as she remains in Vales.

"You're willing to give your life for her? How cute." The man turned his attention to me. "And what might your name be?"

"My name is Shanolia."

"Well Shanolia, is what my friend here is saying true? Did you save his hide in Elf territory?" I nodded my head. "Then you are alright by me. My name is Krug, you're welcome to stay in Vales as long as you wish, but I will be keeping my eye on you."

"Thank you, sir." With that, the man, Krug, walked out, and the waitress disappeared back behind the counter. I spun in my stool to face Garrot. "Why would you promise on your life?"

"I owe my life to you, if it gets you off of the guards' radar, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you." We sat in silence for a few moments, during which time the waitress, a kind redhead named Faerie, returned with a two shot glasses and a bottle of expensive looking alcohol, saying that it was a gift from Krug. After downing his first shot, Garrot began to fidget nervously.

"Hey, Shanolia, do you have a place to stay?" I was taken aback. My plan had been to get a drink before simply disappearing into the night. I knocked back my fifth shot before answering.

"Not in Vales. I was planning on heading out after this."

"Oh. Well, if you're ever in the neighbourhood and want to rest your head, I live beside the weaponsmith. Feel free to stop by." He placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before standing and leaving, a small breath of bitter wind biting into my exposed legs before the door slammed shut and warmth enveloped me again.

I swallowed another shot and went to pour another when I realized the bottle was empty. I hadn't realized how much I was drinking until I was left without anything to drink. With a sigh I stood, pulling my hood up in an attempt to warm at least part of my body, my weapons doing little to block the harsh winds from my skin. As I walked through the village, I caught sight of the weaponsmith. Suddenly, my lack of arrows passed through my mind.

I dug through my pack, finding maybe enough gold for fifty arrows. It would have to do. I stepped up to the man who was sat at an anvil, hammering away despite the late hour. I paid for the arrows, stepping out into the street and turning right. What was it that Garrot said? Beside the weaponsmith? There was only one house beside the shop, and a light was still on downstairs. With a deep breath, I knocked.

I was beginning to have second thoughts when the door suddenly swung open, revealing Garrot clad in flattering unicorn boxers and matching socks.

"Who is it?" He called, looking straight over my head.

"Garrot, it's me. Shanolia. Is your offer still standing?" I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, staring at my shoes while awaiting his response.

"Shanolia, hey. Of course, come in." He stepped aside, allowing me to walk past him into the large room. "I made chicken alfredo, you're welcome to help yourself. I'll go run a bath for you, make yourself at home." With that, he disappeared upstairs, leaving me alone with a plate of delicious food.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until food was in front of me. I must've eaten half of the pot before Garrot returned, telling me that the bath was ready. I thanked him before climbing the stairs to his bathroom, stripping off the clothes I'd worn for four years and leaving them outside the door. With a breath of contentment I slipped into the warm water, submerging up to my neck and closing my eyes.

"Shanolia, you alright in there?" I was aroused from my slumber by several sharp knocks on the bathroom door. I must've fallen asleep in the tub. I laughed to myself before calling back.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in one moment."

"I washed your clothes for you, they're right outside the door. I'll be downstairs."

"Thank you, Garrot." I climbed from the warm water, cold air nipping at my skin. Hard to believe merely an hour ago I would've been on the road with nowhere to go. Now, I have somewhere to call home, if only for tonight...


End file.
